the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
History Is Repeating
UAE Australia }} is the eight episode of The Amazing Race 1. Leg Clue 1 - Wadi Water Park. Dubai, UAE -> (Kings Park. Perth, Western Australia, Australia) For this leg of the race, you will go to the worlds smallest continent, to the western part’s capital. In this city, located 3288 km from Sydney, find one of the worlds largest in-city parks where you will find your next clue. Caution, U-Turn ahead! Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Note: This is the last leg in which the Express Pass can be used. Clue 2 - Park. Perth, Western Australia, Australia -> (Maali Bridge Park. Perth, Western Australia, Australia) Follow the river next to King Parks, and follow it to a smaller park located between a bridge and a winery. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Bridge Park. Perth, Western Australia, Australia -> (Penguin Island. Perth, Western Australia, Australia) Now go to an island right by Perth, home to a colony of penguins. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 4 - Bridge Park. Perth, Western Australia, Australia ROADBLOCK Who’s quite the ornithologist? Note: Kaeghan has to do this Roadblock. In this roadblock, one of you will look at these pictures of 4 penguins and will have to find out what type of penguin that is. Once you have the 4 correct names, a host will hand you your next clue. Clue 5 - Bridge Park. Perth, Western Australia, Australia -> (The Perth Mint. Perth, Western Australia, Australia) Find out what location this piece of gold is from. Once you have figured that out, go there and receive your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 6 - Perth Mint. Perth, Western Australia, Australia DETOUR Speedbump! Kaeghan & Chandni checked in last during the last leg, and now have to complete a Speed Bump. Go to Perth Mint’s website, and find six animals that they use to decorate their gold and silver. Once you have six correct animals, you can continue racing. Hotel Facility or Haircut Inquiry. Your choice. In Hotel Facility you will have to figure out which of the following facilities that Goodearth Hotel offers. Once you have the correct facilities, a host will hand you your next clue. - Iron & ironing board - Indoor pool - Luggage storage area - Wi-fi - Coffee shop - 24-hour reception - Car rental - Breakfast, a la carte - Dinner, a la carte In Haircut Inquiry you will search the area around The Perth Mint (in Google Street View) for the hairdresser located between Diamond on Hay and Mint Souvenirs & Gifts. Once you have the name of the hairdresser, a host will hand you your next clue. Clue 7 - Perth Mint. Perth, Western Australia, Australia -> (The Water Labyrinth. Perth, Western Australia, Australia) U-Turn. Two teams to arrive here will have the opportunity to u-turn two teams. Tell the host who to u-turn before continuing on. If you have been u-turned, you must complete the other side of the detour before you will receive the rest of your clue. Note: Kacie & Perry and Dallas & Charley already used their U-Turn and cannot U-Turn anyone. Find a famous fountain located in Perth. These nine squares are popular amongst kids and is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 8 - Water Labyrinth. Perth, Western Australia, Australia -> (St Mary’s Cathedral. Perth, Western Australia, Australia) Go to your next Pit Stop. Find a cathedral in Perth, where Timothy Costelloe is the current archbishop. This Catholic cathedral had stood for 70 years before it got completed in 2009, and is now the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Nuno & Emma. Gallery 10298857_10202357119314729_6403505520516045505_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' St Mary’s Cathedral. Perth, Western Australia, Australia. Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:The Amazing Race 1 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)